neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Thirteen (Transformers)
The Thirteen Original Transformers (sometimes referred to as the Thirteen Primes, the Dynasty of Primes or simply the Thirteen) are thirteen fictional characters in the Transformers toy and entertainment franchise created by Hasbro. They are usually portrayed as the first thirteen living beings created by Primus, the creator of the Transformers and their home planet of Cybertron. In the live-action Transformers film trilogy, their back-story is slightly modified, with there only being seven members who were created by the Allspark. The story concept of the Thirteen, as well as three of their members (Prima, Liege Maximo and The Fallen), were created by comic book writer Simon Furman. So far, only nine members of the Thirteen have been officially named and revealed by Hasbro: Prima, Vector Prime, Liege Maximo, Solus Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alpha Trion, The Fallen/Megatronus, Alchemist Prime and Nexus Prime. As well as this, Hasbro has also revealed two other members that have not been given official names, one that transforms into some kind of animal, and the other being the original Mini-Con. History Before going on to create the Transformer race, Primus experimented with a group of twelve robots known as the Covenant. Based on the zodiac, these twelve robots were: Leonicus (leader), Aries, Piscor, Libras, Scorpius, Aquator, Taurotron, Cancix, Geminator, Sagittarii, Virgol and Capricurn. They existed in secret training for the Omega Point. The Omega Point was a potential event that Unicron would attack at a point that there was no Prime. After the Omega Point, time was reverted and the instance never happened. Primus later created a group of thirteen Transformers, each with special powers, to fight against Unicron. This is the basic, communal origin for Cybertron and the Transformers across many continuities. Although the 2009 movie has The Fallen as the main villain, it does not seem to follow the Primus creation story. Like Primus and Unicron, each of the thirteen are multiversal singularities - one entity throughout reality. During their first big battle against Unicron, many of the 13 were killed and the Fallen was drawn into a black hole, where he remained trapped in a lower dimensional level. The Dynasty of Primes appears in the film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. In Transformers: Exodus, the following of the Thirteen were mentioned - Prima, the Liege Maximo and Megatronus. Alpha Trion was the only one still remaining on Cybertron. The Matrix of Leadership was once the jewel in the hilt of Prima's Star Saber, and Sentinel Prime once bore the sigil of Vector Prime. In Transformers: Exiles, the following members of the Thirteen were mentioned - Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Megatronus, the Liege Maximo, and Amalgamous Prime. Optimus meets with a holographic representation of Solus Prime, before meeting with Vector Prime in a pocket dimension created by said Prime, and later encounters Nexus Prime, who briefly gives him the Star Saber so that he can battle Megatron's forces, who had come to briefly possess the Requiem Blaster. Alpha Trion's chronicles in the Covenant are interspersed throughout the novel, detailing events occurring on Cybertron since the departure of Optimus and Megatron into deep space as they search for the All-Spark. He is also responsible for Nexus Prime's brief reappearance, sending one of his component bodies, an Autobot named Chaindrive, to meet with a number of others who then recombine into Nexus. The Thirteen appear in a flashback in the Transformers: Prime episode "One Shall Rise, Part 1". Members As of 2012, only nine of the Thirteen have been given official names and identities. * Prima - Referred to as a warrior of light, Prima was the very first living being created by Primus, and the original bearer of The Matrix of Leadership. Rather than storing it in his chest cavity like later primes though, Prima stored the Matrix in the hilt of a legendary sword called The Star Saber. Prima first appeared in the Marvel Transformers comic books in 1989. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen - Referred to as the guardian of entropy and a warrior of darkness, Megatronus was cast out after killing Solus Prime and betraying his fellow Primes, and ever since he has been referred to as "The Fallen". The Fallen first appeared in the Dreamwave comic book series Transformers: The War Within in 2002, as an antagonist and herald of Unicron, and later appeared as the primary villain in the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. * Alpha Trion - An archivist who writes down historical and future events in a legendary book called The Covenant of Primus. Alpha Trion first appeared in the original Transformers cartoon in 1985, and for many years had nothing to do with The Thirteen. This was until Hasbro retroactively made him a member in 2010, in the novel Transformers: Exodus by Alex Irvine, which is a tie-in to the Transformers: War for Cybertron video game. * Nexus Prime - The archetypal Combiner, Nexus Prime is able to split his body into separate segments that are able to transform and function individually. In his original appearance in the Fun Publications Transformers comic books in 2009, the five robots that comprised Nexus Prime are named Skyfall, Landquake, Topspin, Heatwave and Breakaway. In Transformers: Exiles, Nexus Prime's components are named Cannonspring, Chaindrive, Clocker, Pinion and Mainspring. * Vector Prime - Appointed by Primus to be the guardian of time and space, Vector Prime wields a sword named Rhisling and has the ability to travel across time and between dimensions. Vector Prime first appeared in the Japanese cartoon series Transformers: Galaxy Force (named Transformers: Cybertron in English) in 2005. * Solus Prime - The only female member of The Thirteen, Solus Prime is a weapon-smith who crafted many of the Thirteen's weaponry, such as the Star Saber and The Fallen's Requiem Blaster. She wields a large hammer called "The Forge of Solus Prime", which has the ability to craft weaponry and Transformer body components from basic machinery with a single strike. In the novel Transformers: Exiles (the sequel to Transformers: Exodus) by Alex Irvine, it was heavily implied that Solus had romantic ties with Nexus Prime, and The Fallen killed her in a fit of jealous rage. * Amalgamous Prime - Described as a mischievous trickster, Amalgamous Prime has the ability to change his appearance into anything he wants. Transformers: Exiles states that he is the original "Shifter", a rare type of Transformer that can transform into anything. As of 2012, the character has never appeared in any Transformers toy line or fiction, and the only Shifter to appear in fiction is Makeshift, a Decepticon spy in the 2011 cartoon series Transformers: Prime. * The Liege Maximo - Considered by many as the ultimate evil and a natural counterforce to the heroic Prima, The Liege Maximo plotted against his fellow Primes after Megatronus killed Solus, but was exposed and chased across the galaxy by Alchemist Prime. The Liege Maximo first appeared in Marvel's Transformers: Generation 2 comic books in 1994, but he has never made a full appearance in any other medium. In the Generation 2 comics, The Liege Maximo is the original Decepticon, with Megatron and every other Decepticon being descended from him. * Alchemist Prime - Very little has been revealed about Alchemist Prime, and as of 2012 he has never appeared in any Transformers toy line or fiction. All that is known about the character comes from Transformers: Exiles. In the novel, Alpha Trion explains that he and Alchemist oversaw the development of early civilization on Cybertron, the home planet of the Transformers, but Alchemist soon left Cybertron to hunt down The Liege Maximo for his crimes. * Onyx Prime - The first Beast Transformer. A member of the Thirteen transforms into some type of animal, and is the archetype of Transformers with animal forms, such as Laserbeak, Ravage, the Insecticons and the Dinobots. As of 2012, this character has not been given an official name. * Micronus Prime - The first Mini-Con. TFW coverage of Botcon 2011 Hasbro Story Building Panel *'Quintus Prime' - The scientist, creator of the Quintessons. * the "Thirteenth Prime" - Kept the other twelve together amidst internal disputes. Artifacts of the Primes Known/referenced artifacts of the Thirteen include: Media appearances In the Revenge of the Fallen film, there were only Seven Primes who were the first wielders of the Matrix and used it to power a Sun Harvester. After learning that Earth contained intelligent life, they refused to use it and The Fallen fought them over it. He was too powerful for them in battle so they stole it from him and sacrificed themselves to hide it. In present day, Sam Witwicky found the Matrix but it crumbled to dust in his hands. However, in a vision, the Dynasty gave it to him to wield as he proved worthy of it, telling him that the Matrix is something that must be earned not found. After being revived, Sam used it to resurrect Optimus, but The Fallen took it before it completely healed Optimus and used to power the Sun Harvester. After being powered up by Jetfire, Optimus kills the Fallen and destroys the harvester. In Dark of the Moon, the Matrix made a reappearance when it was used to revive Sentinel Prime. Optimus later offers Sentinel the Matrix as he was, during the war, the rightful leader of the Autobots, and asks him to lead them again. Sentinel, however, declines and returns Optimus the Matrix, stating that in a new world he knows nothing of (Earth), Optimus is now his teacher. In Transformers: Prime, the following of the Thirteen were mentioned by name - Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, Megatronus Prime/The Fallen, while the whole team appears in a flashback in the episode "One Shall Rise, Part 1". Alpha Trion is the only member to eventually appear in the episode "Alpha/Omega" and even speak in a message to Optimus, and in "Rebellion", through the Well of All Sparks", in which he was voiced by George Takei. In the former episode, Liege Maximo would appear, though dead and his face was not seen, nor was he named, but his right arm was amputated by Megatron to use for himself to activate the Forge of Solus Prime to create the Dark Star Saber, out of a chunk of Dark Energon, to evenly match him with Optimus Prime would had recently obtain Prima's Star Saber. References External links * The Thirteen at TFWiki.net, the Transformers Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Primes (Transformers)